


没有如果

by L_Ocean_X



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Bandage, Bottom Loki, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, M/M, OOC, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ocean_X/pseuds/L_Ocean_X
Summary: 雷3结尾，假如loki又一次骗了thor...❌黑化锤❌Dirty talk❌捆绑，道具❌半强迫❌口和吞J❌ooc





	没有如果

01  
Loki接住了陀螺，张开双臂，做出一个接纳的动作对着Thor。  
“So，why not give me a hug，brother?”  
可当Loki真的被Thor健壮的双臂拢在怀中之时，他自己也被惊到了。  
他没有想到Thor真的会拥上来，但好在他也很享受这个姿势，于是他惬意地笑了起来:“别抱的这么紧，我快要断气了。”  
也许是怕被Thor发现自己笑容中的别样情绪，Loki很快收敛了嘴角，推了推Thor的胳膊。  
“ 差不多行了。Thor，看来你对扮演好哥哥这个角色是真的很痴迷。”  
被推到一边的Thor没有说话，而是用他仅剩的蓝色的眼睛直直的盯着他。  
独眼之后的Thor让loki更有压迫感。如今的Thor像一头完全开化的雄狮，有着不同往日的沉着冷静，他的一举一动都有别样的王者风范。皮质眼罩又几乎遮住了他的半边脸，有的时候让人不能不清他的表情。  
“Loki,我希望你向我保证两点。第一，以后不能离开我。第二，以后不能许再对我说谎。”Thor用不容置疑的语气陈述着自己的想法。  
然而，Loki并不想听Thor的“直男癌 ”言论，把头偏过去，不去看他哥哥的脸。可他的头刚挪动了一下，就被一双大手给一把钳住。翠绿色的眸子泛起了一层水雾，似乎在倾诉着主人的不满情绪。  
“ Loki,看着我，别逃避。”Thor用他另一只修长的大手抚上了Loki的颈，大拇指上下的摩索着，仿佛是一种安慰，但更像是一种警告：“否则我就把你绑在我的身边。”  
门的突然响动使Loki回过了神，他强忍着心脏的异常跳动，故作淡定的向前走了两步，一屁股坐到了床上，放松自己的身体让自己向前倾，微笑着对刚进来的Banner和Thor:“那么，悉听尊便喽。”  
(Thor内心os：Damn，这个该死的小妖精，早晚办了你。  
Banner内心os:我在哪？我是谁？为什么要给我看这个？？？)

02  
Loki把空间宝石托在手掌心，稍稍抬高手掌让他与自己的视线平行。  
那种妖异的蓝光把Loki的脸也映的发白，他下意识的咬紧了下唇，陷入了思考之中。Loki真的很纠结，他不知道自己应不应该再次离开Thor：

"都怪自己一时贪念拿走了空间宝石，现在拿着宝石的自己根本就是个祸害。而且如果不走的话，如果被Thor发现了自己暗恋他的事情，他又不知道会嘲笑自己多久。但是离开他又被抓回来的话，一定会被整的很惨吧。"

突然，一阵急促的敲门声打断了Loki的思考，Loki挥手释法把宝石收了起来，整理了思绪，为敲门者打开了房间的门。  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
Banner在路过Loki房间门口的时候发现一道奇异的蓝光从他的房间门的缝隙处一闪而过。  
Banner心里虽有疑惑，但是也没敢贸然行动：去质问Loki在搞什么鬼。而是转身去议会厅找了Thor。  
“嗨，兄弟我想你应该去看一下你的弟弟。”  
“不会，我对现在的Loki有信心。”Thor甚至没有回过头去，只是定睛看着飞船外变换莫测的瑰丽苍穹。  
“Are you sure?我看见他房间里有蓝光一闪而过……”  
Thor几乎是瞬间就做出了反应，用手势示意Banner无需再继续说下去：“Damn it ,这个该死的小混蛋！Banner我觉得你要和我走一趟了。”  
Thor和Banner并肩快步朝着Loki的寝室走去。  
等到了Loki寝室门口的时候，Thor用眼神示意Banner先敲门，剩下的自己会看着办的。  
“所以，Docter Banner，你有什么事吗？”Loki把手叠在胸前，一脸的无奈。  
“我没有事情，但是我想你现在有麻烦了。”Banner指了指Loki身后。用了化形术的Thor悄无声息的出现在了Loki的身后，给了他一记手刀，然后从后面抱住了瘫软的Loki。

03  
再一次清醒的时候，Loki的双手被手铐铐在了床头，双腿被从床下伸上来的铁丝给固定住，整个人光溜溜的。没有一件衣服遮体和四肢被束缚的感觉，使Loki羞耻的不行。  
金属的颜色把Loki的皮肤衬的更白，粉红的唇不安的抿着，透露出了主人不安的心绪。唇边大概是因为之前昏迷的太久的原因，竟然有一滴失禁的银丝滑落。  
然后Loki感受到了Thor那双骨节分明的大手在自己胸前的两点左右揉搓游走。他拼命的想睁开眼看清他的哥哥到底在搞什么鬼。结果发现自己的眼睛被黑色的布条夺走了视力。布条束缚着他的眼部，贴合着他耳部的轮廓，最后在他的脑后打了一个结。这使他不得不将自己的头微微悬空，以此来减少不适感。  
“Loki,我告诉过你，如果再骗我的话，会收到惩罚。”Thor低沉的嗓音像是皮鞭，一下一下的鞭打践踏着Loki的自尊。  
接着Loki听见一阵皮革磨擦的声音，然后感到床边明显的下陷了一下，最后一个散发着 "男性气息"的东西被送到了Loki的嘴边。  
那个东西Loki当然不会陌生。毕竟，在过去的1000年中，他曾经不止一次的看见过“小Thor”。  
在他和Thor一起成长的1000年岁月里，前300年的时间里他们曾经一起住在闪电宫。但等到Thor800岁成年以后或者是在Loki发现自己对Thor居然有性冲动的时候:Loki自己也记不清了。但他知道自己不能再像原来一样了。

他和Thor已经回不去了。

当Loki发现自己居然会因为Thor的一个抚摸，甚至一个眼神而由勃起发展到自慰的时候，他就开始一点点的刻意保持和Thor的距离了。  
…………………………………………………………………………………  
“你他妈在搞些什么？快放开我……唔”Loki的下巴突然就被Thor的一只手用力捏住。Thor将两根手指伸进了他的口腔，夹住了他平时巧舌如簧的舌头，警告性的用力夹了一会儿后就开始旋转搅动了起来，直到Loki口腔的里的分泌的黏液大量的溢出了嘴角才停手。

Thor把手指从Loki的嘴里抽出来后，接着就把那两根搅的Loki意乱情迷的“祸根 ”放到自己的嘴里，边旋转着边品尝属于自己弟弟的味道。而且当Thor把手指抽离自己的嘴时，还故意用力吮吸着手指，发出了“啵”的声音。

Loki被夺去了视觉，舌头又被夹到麻着：说不出话，听到那声色情的“啵”声，Loki的羞红一下子从脖子蔓到了耳尖。

“Loki,没想到你这么容易脸红。”Thor被Loki生涩的反应挑逗的不行。这个场景数百年来被他在脑海里上演了无数遍，如今梦寐以求的景象真实的出现在他的眼前时：Loki的每一次扭动，每一声呜咽，都使他欲火焚身。

“可是惩罚才刚刚开始。”说罢，Thor开始微侧上身，压在Loki的身上亲吻他的乳头，用牙齿咬住之后又轻轻的拉扯，舌面上粗糙的颗粒抵住乳孔研磨，并未完全勃起阴茎搭在Loki的肚脐附近，微微的晃动着，做着类似抽插的动作。

Loki在这一系列的动作刺激下身体开始颤抖的不行，下身的“小Loki”也开始不安分的抬起了头，顽皮朝着Thor吐起了水；由于舌头还麻着的缘故，Loki惊讶的发现自己刚刚脑内想出的千万句叫骂声，汇到嘴边时也只剩下了艰难隐忍的“嗯嗯……嗯”和“啊啊……唔”。

Thor通过抓住Loki头后的黑色丝带控制住了Loki的头，然后狠狠的吻了上去。他的唇瓣在Loki的嘴唇上 上下揉捻着，舌头不安分的向口腔内部冲撞。在撞开了Loki的牙冠之后就开始疯狂的攻城略地。当他榨干了Loki的最后一丝津液时，他终于放开了Loki。

此时的Loki像是一条脱了水的鱼，双唇不断的开合着，想要让更多的氧气进入自己的肺部，可是还没呼吸两下，就被Thor的阴茎给塞了个满口。

伞状头在Loki的嘴里疯狂的冲撞了几下，在一片混乱之际撞上了Loki的门牙,疼的Thor下意识就想继续往Loki喉咙深处的软肉入侵。

可是Thor忘了，Loki根本没做过爱，更没学过在口交的时候换气。于是当Loki下意识的想要用牙齿撕咬反抗的气候，Thor为了保护彼此不受伤害，就为Loki下了一个定身咒。

Loki的自尊在含住Thor阴茎的一瞬间就走到了崩溃的边缘，过了一会儿后Thor似乎也发现了Loki情绪上的异样：他发现他Loki眼通红，豆大的泪珠从他翠绿的眸子中溢出，他用水光潋滟的眼望着Thor，眼神中充满了绝望。

“Loki.，放松点……你会喜欢的。”Thor想了想自己可能是把弟弟逼的太紧了，于是还是打了个响指解除了咒语。

“弟弟，用你的舌头舔舔他。”Thor看被放开束缚的Loki不再那么抗拒，于是诱惑性的引导着他继续下一步。

Loki用鼻子狠狠的吸了几下新鲜的空气，然后微微抬起头，小心翼翼的用舌头顺着龟头的缝隙打着转，然后又轻轻的像品尝冰淇淋一样的舔干净了Thor龟头马眼流出的白浊，发出“吸溜 ”的声音。

Loki可怜楚楚的举动和可爱的动作让Thor发狂，然后胯下一紧，射到了Loki嘴里，Loki一个失神竟然吞下去了一半。

Thor又一次把手伸到了Loki的嘴里，搅动着蘸取了自己的精液以用做润滑；唇也不安分的一路向下描摹着Loki身体的轮廓。直到他一口含住了“小Loki”时，那只沾满精液的手指也趁着Loki恍惚的档口，进入了Loki股后粉红的穴口。

阴茎被嘴含住有一种奇妙的快感，前后被夹击的快感使Loki的身体异常的放松，这使Thor对他后穴的扩张也进行的异常顺利。Loki在不知道什么时候已经射过一次了，“小Loki”吐出的精液顺着股间的缝隙流下，耻毛被液体黏在一起虬结。Thor一边用大拇指按压拨弄着长有耻毛的软肉，一边就着精液的润滑伸进去了第二根手指。

“Thor,嗯……Thor,唔……快点。”

“Loki，你知道你自己现在像什么吗？让我告诉你吧，你就像一个下贱的婊子，只想被男人的鸡巴操。”

“真的吗？”Thor感觉Loki的身体忽然板了起来，后穴狠狠的收紧，把Thor的手指夹的生疼。

“你真的觉得我是婊子吗，被万人操的那种？”Loki的眼底泛起了一种叫绝望的情绪，然后迅速的转化成了一种媚态:“那么，伟大的雷神请你操我吧，让我来比比看，你和外面的那些男人到底谁更持久。”

Thor知道他这是钻了牛角尖，所以并没有说话，而是把他再次勃起的阴茎对着,Loki粉红的蜜穴一插到底。

第一次做爱就被粗暴对待的Loki此时正大口大口的喘着  
粗气，勉强的润滑让他肠壁的嫩肉火辣辣的，下意识的大力收缩着穴口，可是Thor却丝毫没有怜惜他，又大力操干几了几下后，悄悄的默念了咒语，把自己的弟弟从束缚中抱了出来，让他重重的坐到了自己老二上，一下子抵到了Loki身体深处的那一点。

Loki的G点被大力顶撞研磨着，使得他早就由痛感变为了爽，断断续续的呻吟声被Thor用霸道的吻给淹灭。湿热的穴道乖顺的裹嘬吮吸着柱身，随呼吸无意识的绞紧就足够销魂。被抵住深处最敏感的媚肉研磨，整个肠道急剧收紧颤抖着大力绞吸，深处流出粘腻的液体。Thor借着润滑抽出一点，又一次狠狠的将茎身刺穿Loki的身体，龟头借着润滑进到了一个从未达到过的深度：那是内腔的小口；小口的小嘴正在贪婪的吮吸着，一下，两下，三下……突然Thor感到Loki的身体开始止不住的抽搐，一道透明的液体从“小Loki”的马眼中射出，爽到发麻的下身夺去了Loki所有的思考能力。

于此同时Thor也在Loki的身体内释放，将半疲的性器从Loki的身体内抽出，黏腻的液体随着抽出的阴茎流了出来，眼前的景色十分的美味，可是为了Loki的身体着想，Thor还是决定不再要第二次了。

毕竟Thor和Loki，来日方长。

Loki似乎是累坏了，只是沉沉把头靠在Thor宽阔的臂膀里，小声的呢喃着什么，Thor听不清，于是把Loki环抱住往上提了一下，让他和自己共同枕到枕头上才听见了他在说：“放开我，我要去操别男人了”  
Thor听着他说的胡话，被逗的笑出了声：“Loki,你个小坏蛋。就算你是个婊子，你也只能做我一个人的婊子。而且我对你的惩罚结束了。请不要再讲这样的话了，小孩子不可以讲脏话哦。”  
“Thor,你不懂。”Loki企图挣扎着坐起来，却还是被Thor一把圈进了怀中。Loki索性自暴自弃的在Thor怀中继续说：“我把空间宝石给拿出来了。Thor,你懂的，如果…… ”  
“没有如果，Loki,I love you.”  
Loki的心脏仿佛被什么东西给击中了，他从来没有想过Thor有一天会把他对自己的爱说出口。  
“可是，如果宝石被……”  
“没有如果Loki，你要有自信，因为：  
You are my destiny.”

Loki,你是我的命运，无论以后发生什么我们都会共同面对，同生共死，共度余生。


End file.
